The present invention relates, in general, to resource recovery and filtering systems and, in particular, to an apparatus for recovering precious metal particles from a liquid mixture environment.
Several industries today, in various occupational areas, are involved with the utilization of precious metal materials in conjunction with various processes. In many of these occupations, such as dentistry and/or the manufacture of jewelry, precious metal scraps are generated in the form of relatively small, as well as microscopic particles of silver, gold, etc., which are often captured in a liquid solution. In the jewelry formation application, the rinsing of newly formed, machined or cast jewelry items or products, creates a liquid mixture containing such precious metal particles. In the field of dentistry, the utilization of silver, gold or alloys containing same in a patients' mouth, creates a liquid mixture of precious metal particles, saliva and discharged water which accumulates in the patient's mouth where the dentist is working. Usually, a dentist's "evacuator" is utilized to remove this liquid mixture wherein the evacuator comprises a specialized vacuum device that literally sucks the mixture from areas of accumulation in the mouth for contaminating disposal of same into general sewer systems.
As of late, especially, as well as throughout history, the precious metals being disposed of are of substantial value so as to make necessary and economically feasible their reclamation. Accordingly, more and more jewelry manufacturers, dentists and others in occupations utilizing precious metals, such as the microcircuit electronics industry, have a desire to somehow recover all of the precious metal particles formerly, though undesirably, discarded.
While several filters exist today, there are often problems inherent with such filters when it comes to recovering precious metal particles ranging in size from microscopic to pebble-sized. Most, if not all, such filters utilize a screen mesh or paper filter media through which the liquid is directed in order to accumulate and save such particles. By the nature of such paper or screen filters, extremely small microscopic particles are still capable of passing therethrough and can be lost, since any attempt to reduce the porosity of the filter often results in undesirable clogging of the unit altogether. Additionally, when some of the precious metal particles are recovered through the use of such filters, it is often difficult to, in turn, separate the recovered precious metal particles from the filtering medium itself for truly effective reclamation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for recovering precious metal particles which is relatively easy to install, in dental evacuation systems, for example, which is extremely efficient at recovering otherwise disposed of precious metal particles.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is less likely to succumb to clogging and jamming due to its continuous flow design and at the same time is capable of going for substantial periods of time without requiring emptying.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a precious metal recovery device which is capable of recovering virtually microscopic particles, as well as larger particles of precious metal while at the same time protecting the pump and other components of a particular evacuation system from such rapidly moving and abrasive metal particles, and for keeping such contaminating metal particles out of sewer systems in accordance with State and Federal environmental requirements.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a recovery apparatus which readily discloses the level of accumulated particulate at virtually any point of time during its use, one which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and maintain especially in view of the value imparted by such precious metal reclamation.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.